Some
by cute voodoo
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. It feels like you're mine. It feels like I'm yours but not. And I hate hearing that I'm just like a friend. Rnr please.


_It feels like you're mine, it seems like you're mine but not,_

_It feels like I'm yours, it seems like I'm yours but not,_

_Don't just laugh like you don't know and stop this now, be real with me._

.

.

**Jimin x Yoongi | Boy's Love | oneshot! | OC and other members appear**

**Do not plagiarize**

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Jimin sadar jika hubungannya dengan seniornya, sekaligus teman kecilnya itu sudah terlalu jauh.

Yoongi juga sadar, jika ia terlalu dekat dengan Jimin.

Bahkan, kelima sahabat mereka.

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya selama bertahun-tahun mereka bersahabat, Jimin selalu menjemput Yoongi setiap paginya untuk berangkat bersama-sama. Jimin membunyikan bel sepedanya yang nyaring dengan bersemangat. Seperti sebelumnya, ia akan bertemu dengan seorang Min Yoongi. Berangkat bersama dengan lelaki manis berkulit pucat itu.

Tidak begitu lama menunggu, Jimin melambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi yang keluar dengan dari dalam rumah keluarga Min dengan sepotong roti bakar yang tergigit di dalam mulutnya, dan sekotak susu di tangan sebelah kanannya. Dan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Jimin akan tertawa melihat itu. Melihat tingkah Yoongi yang menurutnya begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

"Pagi, Hyung."

"Pagi!" jawab Yoongi dengan cepat. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas, karena mulut lelaki itu sibuk mengunyah roti bakar yang menjadi sarapannya pagi itu. dengan cepat, Yoongi segera duduk di bagian belakang sepeda itu.

"Sudah siap?"

"Tentu!" jawab Yoongi dengan kencang. Dan Jimin hanya tertawa menanggapi suara Yoongi yang begitu bersemangat di pagi hari yang cerah itu.

Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya selama beberapa tahun, mereka berangkat bersama menggunakan sepeda Jimin ke sekolah yang tidak begitu jauh dari kawasan perumahan mereka dengan matahari cerah, angin yang berhembus lembut, dan tawa lembut menenangkan dari seorang Min Yoongi.

.

"Jadi, kau berangkat bersama Yoongi-Hyung lagi?" tanya Taehyung, pada Jimin yang baru saja meletakkan tas punggungnya di mejanya.

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Ia menatap bosan sahabat anehnya itu. "Jangan memberikan pertanyaan yang bodoh. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu tentang itu."

Taehyung menggedikan kedua bahunya. "Siapa yang tahu jika Yoongi-Hyung bisa berangkat bersama-sama dengan oranglain?"

"Ya!" teriak Jimin. Ia mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk memukul kepala Taehyung. Namun, sebuah suara mengagalkan niatannya.

"Jimin," panggil seseorang itu pelan, dengan kepalanya yang mengintip dari luar kelas.

Keduanya menatap lelaki itu. "Yoongi-Hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Sini." Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya, memberi tanda agar lelaki itu menghampirinya. Tanpa memanggil Jimin untuk yang kedua kalinya, Yoongi tahu jika lelaki bermarga Park itu akan segera menghampirinya.

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal, memutar bola matanya. Malas dan bosan. "Sampai kapan sih mereka akan begini?"

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Jimin yang segera keluar dari kelasnya. Ia menatap Yoongi yang memegang sebuah buku tulis dan pulpen.

Yoongi berjinjit, untuk mencapai tubuh Jimin yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Ia berbisik di telinga sahabatnya itu. "Bantu aku mengerjakan PR Sastra Perancis. Aku lupa memberitahumu semalam."

Setelahnya Jimin hanya tertawa, dan kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi untuk duduk di kursi semen berlapis keramik yang ada di depan kelasnya. "Mana yang tidak kau mengerti, Hyung?" tanya Jimin lembut pada lelaki itu.

Dari ujung koridor, nampak dua orang sedang memperhatikan keduanya yang begitu terlihat karena kondisi sekolah yang masih cukup sepi. "Sebenarnya, mereka berdua itu hanya membohongi perasaan mereka masing-masing kupikir." Ucap lelaki dengan bordir nama di seragamnya bertulis 'Kim Namjoon'

"Aku setuju padamu. Lagipula, apa-apaan itu? Meminta bantuan mengerjakan tugas Sastra Perancis pada Jimin? Bukankah ia bisa menyalin tugas milik kita?"

Namjoon tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau tahu sendiri, Jin-Hyung. Yoongi hanya ingin selalu dekat dengan Jimin."

.

.

"Jimin-Hyung! Cepatlah!" teriak Jungkook. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin. Ia dan Hoseok, kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya itu sudah menunggu hampir satu jam disana. Jimin segera saja berlari dengan cepat, menghampiri keduanya.

Jimin sampai di depan keduanya dengan nafas yang tersenggal. "Ma—Maaf. Aku harus—"

"Yoongi-Hyung lagi?" potong Jungkook. Jimin mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya kalian itu—hmmmphh!"

"Ayo, sekarang kita harus ke studio dance." Hoseok tersenyum lebar, dengan tangannya yang sibuk menutup mulut 'terus-terang' kekasihnya itu, sambil berjalan menuju lokasi studio dance yang biasa mereka sewa.

Jimin yang menatap keduanya dari belakang, hanya memberikan dengan tatapan heran sekaligus tidak mengerti. Pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu.

.

Yoongi mengetik dengan cepat, saat sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

To : Park Jimin

Aku baru saja selesai belajar, bagaimana latihan menari tadi? Baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka lagi, bukan?

Ibu jari Yoongi menekan tombol _send _pada papan tombol yang ada di layar ponselnya itu. Bukan balasan pesan yang didapatnya, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Jimin yang didapatnya. Dengan segera, Yoongi mengangkat panggilan itu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya.

"**Kenapa kau belum tidur, Hyung? Ini sudah larut malam."**

"Jim, ini baru saja pukul sebelas malam."

"**Lalu?"**

"Ini belum larut malam, kau tahu."

"**Hyung, kau bisa sakit."**

"Jim—"

"**Yoongi-Hyung, dengarkan aku. Kau ini sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah, tidak seharusnya kau tidak mengatur jadwal keseharianmu, Hyung. Bagaimana jika kau sakit?"**

"Tidak apa-apa."

"**Apa?! Apanya yang tidak apa-apa jika kau sakit?"**

Yoongi terkekeh. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah memeluk boneka kucing pemberian Jimin. "Bukankah jika kau sakit, kau akan mengurusku?"

"**Ya, itu benar. Tapi—hei! Itu bukan berarti kau menginginkan sakit, bukan?'**

"Tentu saja tidak, Park Jimin Bodoh!"

"**Hyung, berhentilah mengejekku bodoh."**

"Kalau begitu, cerewet?"

"**Hyung,"**

"Berisik?"

"**Yoongi-Hyung."**

"Oke, oke. Park Jimin."

"**Terdengar sangat keren dan bagus."**

"Terserah."

Jimin terkekeh. **"Tidurlah, Hyung. Aku juga akan tidur, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu, ya?"**

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi, bukan?"

"**Oke, sekarang kau harus tidur. Pakai selimutmu, Hyung. Jangan sampai kau kedinginan. Aku tidak ingin kau flu, batuk, demam atau sebagainya. Oke?"**

"Oke."

"**Kalau begitu selamat malam."**

"Selamat malam, Park."

"**Saranghae."**

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, entah mengapa bisa dimulai, Jimin akan selalu mengucapkan kata yang begitu indah itu pada Yoongi.

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Yoongi akan tertidur dengan selimut biru muda pilihan Jimin dengan senyum manis dan sedikit rona merah muda di kedua pipinya.

.

.

Jimin tahu, ini sangat tidak wajar. Ia begitu cemburu pada Yoongi, saat seseorang berusaha mendekati lelaki manis itu.

"Cokelat lagi?" tanya Jimin sedikit dingin pada Yoongi yang berjalan di sebelahnya, dengan sekotak besar cokelat berwarna merah muda dan pita besar berwarna merah mudah yang melilitnya.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil. "Ia bilang, namanya Kim Dahee. Anak tingkat pertama. Aku menolaknya."

"Lalu?"

"Ia bilang, aku boleh mengambil cokelat ini." tangan Yoongi menggoyang-goyangkan kotak itu.

Jimin merebut kotak itu dari tangan Yoongi. Keduanya berhenti di koridor sekolah, menuju taman belakang yang cukup sepi itu. "Aku akan membuangnya."

Kedua bola mata Yoongi melebar. "Ta—Tapi, Jimin—"

"Bagaimana jika cokelat ini berisi racun? Kau tidak boleh sembarangan menerima sesuatu dari seseorang, Hyung."

Jimin melemparkan kotak cokelat itu ke dalam tempat sampah yang ada di dekat mereka. Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk. "Maaf, aku tidak memikirkan hal itu."

"Aku akan membelikan penggantinya lebih dari itu."

"Baiklah."

Dan lagi, tanpa mereka sadari, kedua orang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding di dekat sana mendengarnya.

"Hyung, kurasa mereka berdua bodoh."

"Jungkook-ah, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu."

"Tapi, lihatlah. Aku ingin membenturkan kepala keduanya saja!" Jungkook meloncat-loncat kecil dengan gemas karena tingkah Jimin dan Yoongi yang baginya begitu mengesalkan. "Jimin-Hyung, bisa saja 'kan mengatakan jika ia menyukai Yoongi-Hyung dari dulu? Kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya juga sih?"

Hoseok tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jungkook yang sepertinya benar-benar gemas dengan Jimin-Yoongi yang saling membohongi perasaan mereka masing-masing. "Mereka bukan bodoh, mereka bukan tidak sadar, mereka hanya belum ingin mengatakannya."

"Tapi, Hoseok-Hyung? Ugh! Astaga! Kenapa aku jadi sekesal ini melihat keduanya?!" Jungkook menggeram jengkel dengan giginya yang dikatup-katupkan, dan meremas tangannya sendiri. Menciptakan wajah yang begitu menggemaskan bagi Hoseok.

.

Nyonya Min menatap punggung Jimin yang melangkah ke arah kamar anak bungsunya itu. Kemudian, mengalihkan pandangannya pada suaminya yang sedang membaca majalah ekonomi.

"Aku penasaran, sebenarnya itu Jimin kekasih Yoongi atau bukan?" Nyonya Min mendudukan dirinya di sebelah suaminya. "Mereka berdua sangat dekat, terlalu dekat."

"Kekasihnya atau bukan, sepertinya kau tidak perlu campur."

"Ya! Aku hanya ingin tahu, kau tahu?!"

"Jika memang benar mereka berpacaran, Yoongi pasti akan memberitahukannya pada kita."

.

Jimin memutar kenop pintu kamar Yoongi. "Hyung?" kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu. "Yoongi-Hyung?" matanya mencari keberadaan Yoongi. Jimin memutuskan untuk masuk dan menutup pintu kamar bercat putih itu.

"Boo!"

"Astaga!" pekik Jimin terkejut. Yoongi tertawa puas. Lelaki itu sedari tadi bersembunyi di dekat pintu, dan Jimin tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. "Awas saja! Ku balas kau!" Jimin mulai mengejar Yoongi, setelah mendapatkan tubuh kecil itu, ia melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur dan mulai menggelitikinya.

"Hahahaha! Stop Jimin! Hahahaha!"

"Tidak, tidak!" Jimin ikut tertawa puas karena dapat membalas Yoongi. Tanpa menyadari, jika wajah keduanya sudah saling berdekatan. Bahkan, hidung mereka dapat bersentuhan. Degup jantung yang tidak normal, kembali muncul di antara keduanya. "Ma—Maaf, Hyung." Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya, yang sebelumnya berada di atas tubuh mungil Yoongi.

Keduanya tertimpa atmosfer gugup. Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang merona sempurna. Sebenarnya, bukan kali ini saja wajah keduanya saling berdekatan. Bahkan, Yoongi sering sekali tidur dalam dekapan tubuh Jimin jika keduanya sedang menginap, atau jika mereka bertujuh sedang menginap bersama. Namun, selalu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, degup jantung keduanya berdebar tidak karuan.

Tapi tetap saja, keduanya masih belum mengakuinya.

"Ti—Tidak apa, bukankah kita sudah biasa?"

Jimin mengangguk setuju. Keduanya kembali dalam atmosfer canggung. Jimin berdeham. "Hyung, aku punya lagu baru. Mau mendengarkan?"

Perlahan, atmosfer canggung hilang dan terganti dengan atmosfer warna-warni yang biasa tercipta di antara keduanya. Yoongi memberikan gitar miliknya. Salah satu hal, dari sekian banyak hal yang Yoongi sukai dari Jimin adalah, ketika lelaki itu bernyanyi untuknya.

_Sometimes, I get annoyed without even knowing_

_But my feelings for you haven't change_

_Maybe I'm the weird one, I thought_

_As I struggled by myself_

_While tossing and turning alone in an empty room_

_The TV plays reruns of yesterday's drama_

_As I hold my phone that doesn't ring until I sleep_

_These days, it feels like you're mine, it seems like you're mine but not_

_It feels like I'm your, it seems like I'm yours but not_

_What are we? I'm confused, don't be aloof_

_It feels like we're lovers, it seems like we're lovers but not_

_Whenever you see me, you act so vague to me_

_These days, I hate hearing that I'm just like a friend_

Jimin menghentikan petikan gitarnya. Dan keduanya terdiam. "Jadi?" tanya Jimin pelan, dengan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya.

Yoongi mendongak, menatap Jimin dengan mata sayunya yang memikat Jimin itu. "Bagus."

"Oh, astaga!" Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke atas ranjang besar milik Yoongi. Ia mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia frustasi. Yoongi terkekeh melihat. Lelaki itu naik ke atas Jimin, dan menahan tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. "Yoo—Yoongi-Hyung?"

Tangan kanan Yoongi mengusap pipi Jimin. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya, Park Jimin." Jimin membuka kedua matanya. "Apa aku salah berbicara? Seharusnya, kau tidak perlu bertanya tentang itu padaku, lagi."

"Ja—Jadi…"

Cup!

Satu kecupan manis yang Jimin dapatkan dari Yoongi, memberi tanda jika lelaki itu menerimanya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hyung…"

Yoongi tertawa melihat wajah bodoh Jimin, yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. "Apalagi, Park? Kau masih belum percaya?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Kenapa semuanya harus terjadi bertahun-tahun dulu, Hyung?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya.

Yoongi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Jimin dengan cepat membalik posisi, kini ia berada di atas dan Yoongi berada di bawah. Bukankah memang seharusnya seperti itu?

Jemari Yoongi bermain di wajah Jimin. "Karena aku takut," lirihnya.

"Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan, Hyung?"

"Aku takut persahabatan kita akan hancur. Persahabatan yang sudah kita lalui bertahun-tahun akan hilang begitu saja seperti debu yang terkena air." Yoongi menghentikan jemarinya di depan bibir Jimin. "Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

Tangan Jimin mengusap surai lembut Yoongi. "Aku rasa, aku juga salah. Aku bodoh, membiarkan semuanya tertumpuk selama bertahun-tahun. Menahan rasa sesak yang begitu aneh, dan rasa geli dari kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutku ketika bersamamu, Hyung."

Yoongi tertawa. Kedua lengannya menjalar ke leher Jimin. Ia menarik tengkuk lelaki itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi." ucap Jimin di depan bibir tipis Yoongi.

"I love you, too." Balas Yoongi lembut, sebelum keduanya terlibat dalam ciuman lembut.

Cklek~

"Yoongi, Jimin—YA TUHAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi sadar, jika mereka berdua bodoh.

Bodoh karena takut,

Bodoh karena tidak tahu,

Bodoh karena tidak ingin saling melepas satu sama lain.

Namjoon, Jin, Taehyung, Hoseok dan Jungkook, melihat keduanya datang ke arah mereka dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan. Hal biasa, namun kelimanya tahu, hubungan mereka sepertinya bertahap ke tingkat selanjutnya. Jungkook bergumam 'Akhirnya mereka saling menyadari sebelum aku membenturkan kepala keduanya.'

Jimin sampai di depan kelimanya dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan Yoongi yang masih bertautan. "Kami sudah resmi!" pekik Jimin senang. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa diam dan merona malu di tempat.

"Kau tahu, Hyung? Sebenarnya, jika kalian tidak juga berpacaran aku ingin—hmmmph!"

Hoseok segera menutup mulut kekasih itu dengan tangannya. Ia menatap keduanya yang bingung, dengan senyum lebarnya. "Jangan dengarkan dia! Hehehe. Ayo, Jungkook-ah, kita pergi. Susul kami di kedai eskrim, ya?" Hoseok dengan cepat menyeret tubuh Jungkook.

"Jadi?" tanya Taehyung. "Bagaimana? Kalian berpacaran hanya senang berdua saja?"

Jimin tertawa. Ia mengerti maksud Taehyung. "Ayo kita ke kedai es krim. Akan aku traktir!"

Taehyung bertepuk tangan dengan semangat, dan segera berlari dengan cepat darisana, menyusul Hoseok dan Jungkook yang sudah lebih dulu mengambil tempat.

"Ayo," ajak Yoongi.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Kalian duluan saja, aku dan Jin-Hyung ada urusan sebentar."

Keduanya mengangguk mengerti, dan mereka berjalan lebih dulu di depan Namjoon dan Jin dengan tangan yang mereka bertautan. Seakan-akan keduanya memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain, dan tidak dapat dipisahkan.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jin mengajak Namjoon. "Ayo, mereka sudah sedikit jauh."

Namjoon mengangguk. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit cerah, matanya menyipit karena terkena terpaan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Ia kembali menatap ke arah depan. "Aku turut senang untuk keduanya. Kau harus tahu itu, Hyung."

Jin merangkul pundak Namjoon. "Ya, aku tahu. Kau hebat."

Namjoon tertawa hambar. Matanya tertuju pada satu titik. Pada tangan Jimin dan Yoongi yang bertautan. "Kau tahu, Hyung? Aku sudah menginginkan itu lebih dulu."

"Kita tidak tahu siapa yang lebih dulu bertemu dengan Yoongi, Namjoon. Namun, semuanya, yang memutuskannya adalah Yoongi sendiri. Dan ia memilih Jimin."

"Ia pernah mengatakan padaku jika aku istimewa."

"Kau istimewa, namun Jimin selalu ada untuk Yoongi. Karena yang istimewa, akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada. Dan Yoongi memilihnya, karena Jimin selalu ada untuknya."

**THE END**

**Haihaihai~ tiba-tiba tengah malam waktu ga bisa tidur, dan dengerin lagu Some kepengen aja bikin fanfic model macem beginian~ gimana? Gimana? Aneh ya -_-? Emang kok, maklum masih tahap belajar :") **

**Maafkan voodoo kalo :**

**Pertama : feelnya ga dapet**

**Kedua : alurnya kecepetan**

**Ketiga : bahasanya ga enak dibaca**

**Keempat : typo bertebaran (typo manusiawi kok)**

**Kelima : karena voodoo juga manusia /apa/**

**Okeeyyy! I don't want cingcong anymore :p. read, review, fav and follow, please?**

**cute voodoo **


End file.
